


Demons

by Ofyawning



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cookies, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Protective Ash Lynx, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofyawning/pseuds/Ofyawning
Summary: Eiji finally opens up about what happened at Dinos.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 379





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Eiji needs more comfort, man... I'm a sucker for hurt Eiji, and Ash being protective. There will be things misspelled.

Even before Eiji opened his eyes, he knew it'd be a bad day. He's been cooped up in the house, isolated and alone all week. Ash barely is even home, so all Eiji can do is clean, read, draw, sleep, eat, repeat.   
It's mentally exhausting. 

Eiji feels so, so, so guilty about many things. Dirty, even. Shorters death wasn't too long ago, and the whole event left Eiji feeling confused, hurt.   
Ugly red scars and scabs are slowly healing all over his body, dark purple bruises still prominent on his pale, fragile skin. 

Eiji doesn't even dare to speak about his encounter with Dino. Doesn't talk about how he was forcefully stripped, rough hands shoving him against the bed, pinning him down, tying his hands above his head with the thickest, most scratchy rope. Leaving imprints on his skinny wrist. 

The fear of being sliced with a large knife by his best friend. His best friend being shot down, by his other best friend. The heavy weight of Shorter as he lay dead against him.  
Shorter's blood spilling all over him, then getting dragged away. 

Forcefully being snatched up, thrown into a dark room... Alone. 

Eiji didn't realize he was even crying, or breathing heavily until he fell sideways, hitting the floor hard. Unable to breathe, he curls up on himself, attempting to calm down quickly. 

There is no way Ash can know. He cannot see the pain in the young blonde haired boys eyes. Not anymore.   
Eiji will protect him from the demons of this world.

Forcing himself up on shaky legs, he quickly makes his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

"Eiji?" 

Startled, Eiji's head snaps up at the sound. "Ash.." He wants to slap himself in the face for how pathetic he sounds. How quiet he whispered his friends name. 

Concern is clear on Ash's face. Slowly, he reaches over, cupping the smaller boys face. "What's wrong?" He whispers back, almost as quiet as Eiji called his name. 

"Ah.. Do not worry, Ash. It was only a bad dream.."

"I don't like liars, Eiji." Ash grumbles, moving them both so they are sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around the elder boys waist. 

Eiji twists himself slightly to get more comfortable. "I... I do not want to worry you, it might hurt you."

Ash scoffs, "how the fuck would something bothering you hurt me? You know you can trust me with anything."

Lip trembling, a soft chuckle escapes from Eiji's soft, pink lips. "Ah.. You'd most likely kill this person, and I do not want you hurt in that process. You are very reckless."

A deep glare instantly comes across Ash's face. "Who the fuck hurt you? I swear, Eiji.. You are more reckless than me! Did you go out when I told you not to?" 

Ash then proceeds to check all over Eiji, making sure he is alright. 

"Ash." Eiji pauses. "It happened when I was at Dino's."

Ash pauses, eyes slowly widening, his pupil's dilate. "Please." He chokes out. "Please.. Please tell me he didn't do what I think he did." A million things could've happened, yet one thing stands in mind. They warned Ash they'd do it to him. That Eiji would suffer like he did. 

"He tried." He all Eiji whispered. "I.. Yut Lung stripped me, and tied me down... Dino was there, naked. Yut Lung, naked." 

Ash clenches his fist, slowly rubbing Eiji's back to comfort him. There is no way Ash could leave Eiji in a time like this. He'll wait until his small friend is asleep. 

Eiji is such an innocent boy for being older than Ash. The younger male feels he has to protect that innocence. Cherish it. Keep it locked up somewhere, somewhere where nobody would ever ruin it. 

"Ash." Eiji's voice knocks him out of the trance. "I am okay. Nothing happened.. Please do not cry."

That was alarming. "What?" Standing up quickly, Ash turns away. 

"Ash!" Eiji cries out again. "Please. Don't leave right now."

Ash rubs his face, shaking his head. "You're the one hurting, I shouldn't be crying right now! I swear, Eiji. One day I'll kill all of them.. I won't let them hurt you ever again." 

Slightly scared by the young gang leaders small speech, Eiji puts a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "I'll make some hot chocolate, and we will watch something on the tv, okay?" 

Ash takes a shaky breath, shaking his head. "No. I'll take care of you today. You rest up, because you deserve it."

Turning around, looking down at the small Japanese boy. Moving him to the couch and sitting him down. "Stay. Okay?"

Biting his chapped lip, Eiji nods, knees pressed to his chest. "Don't blow the kitchen up, Silly American."

"Says the Japanese Klutz." 

Sticking his tongue out, Eiji playfully flips him off, shaking his head. 

Ash makes his way to the kitchen, having mixed emotions. He's glad Eiji told him this, yet he wishes he could do more. Eiji is always there for him, and this is the first time he's comforted the other male. 

That makes Ash feel horribly guilty.   
He's never once asked Eiji if he was okay after Dino's.. He is sure Eiji was kidnapped when he was in that stupid crazy house. Sing mentioned it. 

Who knows what other horrible things happened to Eiji. Ash is the cause of all of it. 

One day, when Dino is dead, and Eiji is safe in Japan... Ash won't have a reason to live. The only reason he is alive is to protect Eiji and get his revenge. 

Even when Dino is dead, people will be after Ash. Even when he goes to Japan, people know who he is. He will never be safe. 

They can never have a quiet, happy day alone together. When their demons aren't hurting them. Ash prays, he prays to whatever God is out there, that Eiji will get out of this alive. 

Ash eventually comes back with two hot cups of hot chocolate, and store bought cookies. "Your knight has arrived."

Eiji cocks an eyebrow. "Knight? What does that make me?"

"The princess." Ash answers easily. 

That causes Eiji to scowl, but he turns on some random cartoon, and pats the seat next to him for Ash. 

Ash breathes in deeply as he sits down, and hands Eiji some cookies and his drink. Everything felt so right when he was with Eiji. The idea of him leaving wasn't even in his brain anymore. 

"You okay, Ash?" Eiji asks, head slowly leaning against his shoulder. 

"Yeah. Are you?" Ash asks, hand slowly moving up to pet Eiji's hair. 

"Now that you're here, yes."


End file.
